Extraordinary Girl
by Mr.Tre Cool
Summary: Seth and Summer are together. But they aren't happy. Somewhere it went wrong. She gets so sick of crying and sometimes he feels like dying because of what he put her through. Inspired by the Green Day song Extraordinary Girl. RR. Song fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C.**

**Title: Extraordinary Girl**

**Summary: One shot. Seth and Summer are together. But something went wrong. Their not happy. Something went. Now she's sick of crying and sometimes he feels like dying because of what he's putting her through. What went wrong?**

**A/N: Okay, this is my first O.C. fic. I was inspired to write it when I read orangecountygurl's Church On Sunday. So this is based on Extraordinary Girl by Green Day. By the way, you should read Church On Sunday. It's really good.**

_She's an extraordinary girl._

_In an ordinary world_

_And she can't seem to get away._

Summer came home and collapsed on the couch. Sighing she looked back on her day. She suddenly started crying. Something that she often did. It wasn't because of her day. It was good day. Nothing was wrong with it. It wasn't because of her job. She had an amazing job. She was a fashion designer and owned her own boutique. It was because of life in general. When did things get so bad?

Marissa left. She could be anywhere. All Summer knew was that their dreams of opening a boutique together was smashed when Marissa shot Trey. Her life went downhill from there and she overdosed. Again.

Ryan's life was in shambles. He tried to piece it back together. But it was like a puzzle with a missing piece. It didn't work. All he had was the Cohen's after Trey, and then later Marissa, left. But, eventually, not even the Cohen's were enough so he ran back to Chino. Only to find out he had a child.

Seth. They had been great. Had being the key word there. Somewhere it all fell apart. But they couldn't leave each other because. Because why? Just because. There was no why. All of Seth's quirks were gone. He didn't ramble. He didn't like comics. He didn't even like comics anymore. His eyes didn't have the brightness that they used to. Everything that Summer had loved about him was gone. He was gone from himself.

_He lacks the courage in his mind_

_Like a child left behind_

_Like a pet left in the rain._

It had probably started when Ryan left. But it was too late now.

Summer's tears were falling freely now. Seth didn't look at her the same way anymore. He didn't touch her the same way anymore. He didn't even kiss her the same way. It hurt. Both of them. They knew it should be over but she couldn't let go because she was afraid of the tears that would come, but it wouldn't make a difference because the tears came anyways. And Seth didn't have the courage to let her go.

_She's all alone again_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

_Some days he feels like dying_

_She gets so sick of crying._

So every morning Summer gets up and puts on a pretend face. She smiles and pretends everything's fine but really, it's far from it. She kisses him goodbye, but feels only sadness. He feels the same way. If only, they could let go and move on maybe they could be happy. But she doubted that would happen.

So maybe they would continue this every day, for the rest of their lives. It was better than facing the truth right? It was better than losing the one person that you loved the most.

_He steals the image in her kiss_

_From her hearts apocalypse_

_From the one called whatsername._

Slowly, Summer cries herself to sleep. When Seth comes in later that night and sees her sleeping there with a tearstained face, he knows it times to go. Summer had tried. She was the only one who had tried in their relationship when everything around them went sour. He didn't. She was an extraordinary girl and he was holding her back.

Slowly, Seth bent down and kissed one last time and whispered, "Goodbye Summer," and turned around and quietly walked out the door, giving himself one last look. When the door closed quietly, Summer sat up and wiped the tears from her face. Maybe, just maybe it wasn't too late after all.

_She's all alone again_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

_Some days he feels like dying_

_Some days he's not worth trying_

_Now that they both are finding_

_She gets so sick of crying_

_She's an extraordinary girl_

_an Extraordinary girl_

_an Extraordinary girl_

_an Extraordinary girl_

_an Extraordinary girl._

_**A/N: Okay, so this isn't some of best stuff, but I don't know how I feel about it. Good, bad? Please review and share your opinions with me. It would be greatly appreciated. You too orangecountygurl. **_


End file.
